


Berry on Top

by Kendarrr, simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Fafaberry, Fafabray - Freeform, Fuck Train, Sibling Incest, potty mouth punk twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Rachel and Charlie watch g!p Quinn's Cheerio practice. Things get a bit out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST COLLAB WEEEEEE.
> 
> simplesetgo: :D? :DDD??

Rachel can barely tear her clothes off fast enough once she’s home. Cheerios practice ran long and Quinn seemed to be putting on a show for Charlie and herself near the end, every flip of her skirt coinciding with a smirking glance in their direction. It didn’t help that Charlie spent the whole time whispering less-than-innocent things in her ear, describing in explicit detail how she wanted to gag on both of their thick cocks while she’s being fingered. With her erection threatening to burst through her underwear, Rachel stumbles inside her bedroom, the two blondes in tow.

She spins around to face the smirking Fabray twins. Rachel points an accusatory finger. “You,” she points at Quinn. “Are evil. And you,” she frowns at Charlie. “Are a tease.”

Charlie kicks the door shut behind her and approaches Rachel. She circles around her while Quinn takes a seat on Rachel’s computer chair, stripping her clothes off as she watches. “You loved it,” Charlie says, hand trailing around Rachel’s hips. She stops in front of her and palms the heat of Rachel’s throbbing cock through her panties. “Clearly. Hey, I liked it too. My pussy’s wet.”

As much as Rachel wishes to swat Charlie’s hand away and denounce her accusations, it feels way too good. Instead of pulling back, she grinds into her hand, soft, kittenish whimpers escaping her throat. “T-that’s not fair…” She stammers. Quinn rolls the chair over to her sister and her girlfriend and pulls Rachel on her lap. Quinn is fully naked, and Rachel shifts back and forth until Quinn’s hard dick is nestled into the curve of Rachel’s ass and in between her cheeks. Quinn spreads Rachel’s legs.

“It’s very fair,” Quinn says as Charlie sinks to her knees, her tongue trailing the swell of Rachel’s panties. The look of hunger in Charlie’s eyes makes Rachel’s dick twitch.

Charlie hums, unhooking Rachel’s skirt. She keeps her panties on, the silk fabric stretched taut. Rachel’s toes curl at the sensory overload, so she resigns herself into Quinn’s arms. She pants heavily, her thighs trembling. “Char—please…” Rachel whines. The tip of her cock sticks out of the garter of her panties, and Charlie wraps her soft lips around it. _“Fuck!”_

Quinn sighs against her neck, flexing her hips as she pushes her cock against Rachel’s ass. There’s little friction, but the pressure is delicious. Rachel is rocking slightly in her lap as Charlie teases her dick with her mouth and tongue. Charlie caresses the swell of Rachel’s heavy balls with a fingertip, drawing a hiss from the tiny singer’s lips. She cups them through the silk fabric, rolling the cum-filled nuts in her palm.

She sucks on the tip of Rachel’s cock, swirls her tongue around it, and precum shuttles out of the slit. The brunette’s stomach flexes with the desire to fuck into Charlie’s hot mouth. She sits up straight, Quinn’s shaft digging in between her ass cheeks, to grasp Charlie’s pink hair for a greedy kiss. Charlie grasps the back of Rachel’s neck, slides her tongue into her mouth to taste her, to trace the sharpness of her teeth. The tiny singer shudders, humps back faster into Quinn.

“Look at you humping my sister’s fat dick.” Charlie whispers against Rachel’s mouth, her wrist twisting around the brunette’s cock on every upstroke. She drags a finger against the leaking slit, mouthing at Rachel’s neck as she speaks. “You want to get fucked by her, don’t you? That thick meat reaming your tight little asshole open?” Charlie grins and rolls Rachel’s balls in her hand. Bites down her neck and sucks hard until her teeth leave indents in the smaller girl’s skin.

“Jesus, Char.” Quinn pants, cock grinding harder into Rachel’s ass. She reaches for the bottle of lube but Charlie knocks it out of her grasp.

“I’ll do that,” she says, standing up. “But let’s move to the bed.”

Rachel kicks off her panties and Quinn nods. She lifts Rachel in her arms as easily as if she is carrying nothing at all. She kisses the brunette’s cheek and nuzzles into her before setting her down. Charlie kneels beside Rachel and rolls her onto her stomach. She moves behind the smaller girl, yanks her ass cheeks apart. “Look at this tiny hole, sis.” Charlie says, crooking her finger to Quinn, who admires Rachel’s butthole along with her sister. “I wanna watch you split this ass apart with that dick.” She kisses Rachel’s ass cheek and leans in to flick a tongue against the crinkled flesh. Quinn groans, pumps her cock to relieve herself just a little bit.

“Quinnie, come over here. Let me suck you off.” Rachel whines, butt pushing into Charlie’s tongue. Quinn shuffles to where Rachel wants her, kneeling before her with her heavy cock jutting out, a few inches from Rachel’s lips. The brunette licks her lips at the sight of Quinn’s meat. She grips it in her tiny hands, a contrast to the thickness of it, and licks the tip. Rachel runs her mouth along the side, tracing the vein that curls around Quinn’s cock with her tongue. She suckles the head, humming as the taste of precum trickles against the roof of her mouth.

Charlie settles down on her belly behind Rachel, getting comfortable to eat out Rachel’s ass. She holds her cheeks apart and kisses the tight clench, smiling to herself as Rachel’s hips flex slightly. A broad swipe of her tongue and Rachel moans. She likes to tease her, take her time and drive her wild, but she doesn’t want Rachel to cum on the blankets like this; it’d be a waste. She digs her tongue into Rachel’s asshole and goes to work, pushing and licking until she is soft and open for her tongue.

Quinn runs her hands through Rachel’s soft hair, trying to control herself with her cock stuffed in Rachel’s sucking mouth. “Come on, sis,” Charlie laughs. “Why you holding back? Shove your dick down her throat. You know she fucking loves gagging on it.”

Quinn shrugs. “I like to let her do her thing sometimes, but if she wants it…”

Rachel’s eyes widen and she nods up at Quinn as best she can with her mouth full of cock. Quinn takes her head in her hands and thrusts until she feels Rachel’s nose against her abdomen, her cock sheathed in wet heat. A groan escapes Quinn as Rachel’s throat clenches around the sensitive head of her dick. She grips the back of Rachel’s head and fucks her throat, only pulling out when Rachel needs to breathe. The wet, choking noises Rachel’s throat makes drive Quinn wild, and she has to pace herself to keep from shooting her load this early.

There is nothing like this sensation, Quinn has found—Rachel’s soft lips sucking at the very base of her dick, the heat and wetness of her mouth on her entire thick shaft, and the clench of Rachel’s throat on the head as she swallows rhythmically against her meat. Rachel pushes out her tongue as Quinn fucks into her, the tip reaching Quinn’s balls. Quinn loves the look on Rachel’s face, knows the brunette is concentrating hard on making sure her mouth and throat feel amazing around Quinn’s thrusting dick.

Quinn is not gentle with her, because she knows Rachel can take it, because she knows Charlie will make some snarky comment if she is, but mostly because this feels so fucking _good_. Quinn fucks her mouth so hard her balls are slapping Rachel’s chin, and drool is sliding from the corner of Rachel’s mouth.

Quinn yanks out when she nearly comes, petting Rachel’s hair as the brunette catches her breath. Rachel is panting, cheeks flushed from getting her throat fucked so hard, as she grins up at Quinn. “Need something big and hard in my ass.” She wipes at her mouth. “Something shaped about like this?” Rachel kisses the tip of Quinn’s cock, chuckles when it twitches against her cheek.

Quinn smirks and bends down to kiss Rachel’s plump lips, tasting herself against her tongue. Charlie smacks Rachel’s ass while Quinn lies down on her back, her head finding a pillow. Rachel mounts her lap, her back against Quinn’s chest. Charlie takes Quinn’s cock in her fist and lines up the head under Rachel’s asshole, biting her lip as she watches Rachel sink down.

The blunt head breaches her hole and Rachel takes half of it on the first go. Quinn’s cock is thick, and there’s a delicious stretch as she feels herself open up for it. Her own dick is rock hard and twitching, leaking precum down her shaft. Charlie watches them, her lips parted, two fingers fucking into her pussy while she tugs on her stiff nipples. “Fuck yeah, ride that big dick, Rachel. Show me how well you take my sister’s meat.”

“I can take it good, Charlie,” Rachel breathes. She slowly lifts and lowers herself on Quinn’s cock, up and down, before sinking down until her ass is flush against the blonde’s lap. Her asshole is filled to the brim with Quinn’s big, twitching cock. “ _See?_ ”

Quinn moans behind her, hands gripping Rachel’s hips, urging her, begging her to keep moving.

“I’m bored,” Charlie says, though three fingers in her pussy say otherwise. “Go on, fuck that dick. You’re such a little slut for my sister’s cock in your ass. I’d be surprised if you can think of anything else, goddamn.”

Leaning back to brace herself on Quinn’s shoulders, Rachel lets out a cute moan as she fucks herself on Quinn’s thick cock. The shift in angle lets Rachel feel Quinn deeper inside her, sliding and reaming her open with every hard thrust. Quinn’s palms drag up Rachel’s sides to cup her bouncing tits, nipples stiff between her fingers. Rachel’s nipples are sensitive, now more than ever, and it stokes the fire in her core somehow even hotter.

The hunger in Charlie’s eyes has reached a fever pitch, but Rachel isn’t quite expecting it when she lunges forward and takes her leaking cockhead into her mouth. Rachel cries out, because Charlie is _sucking_ , and she takes a shuddering breath to keep herself in check. Quinn moves her hands to Rachel’s ass, helping her bounce faster on her hard cock.

Rachel spends a moment in bliss, her ass getting filled perfectly on every downstroke and her dick thrusting into Charlie’s hot mouth on the up. Charlie hums as she sucks her, the vibration reaching her core, and Quinn is fucking up into her, working her hips to slam her cock up into Rachel’s asshole. It’s _amazing_. Too amazing, actually.

“Q-Quinn, wait a sec.” Rachel whimpers, her legs shaking. Charlie keeps sucking and licking the tip of her cock, steady dribbles of her precum coating her tongue. “Slow down. Don’t want to come yet.”

Quinn grunts and bucks her hips once. “But it’s so slow,” she complains. “I want you to ride me hard, like the cockslut you are.” She leans up to nibble on Rachel’s ear, hoping to convince her.

“Fuck your sister then.” Rachel huffs, but Quinn knows she’s teasing. Knows that Rachel just wants to watch the two Fabrays fuck each other into the bed. Lucky for Rachel, it’s never taken much convincing for the twins to go at it. Rachel rolls off of Quinn’s lap, Quinn’s cock slapping back against her belly when it slips from Rachel’s ass. Quinn crawls over to her sister, who is smirking and crooking her finger to motion her close.

Charlie bends down and sucks Quinn’s cock into her mouth until her pink lips are wrapped around the base. She drags her tongue up the side, taking her sister’s dick down her throat until she gags and coughs a little.

“God, you’re a dirty bitch,” Quinn grunts, fucking her cock into Charlie’s mouth. Charlie looks up at Quinn, makes a show of sucking her dick as she drags her mouth back to the tip of it. Quinn shudders and steps off the bed to stand by the side. She yanks at Charlie’s legs roughly, bringing her to the edge so her ass hangs halfway off the bed. Charlie spreads her legs wide, inviting, and Quinn wraps her her thighs around her waist, cock dragging through her slick folds.

Seated comfortable at the head of the bed, resting against a bank of pillows, Rachel fists her dick, spreading precum and Charlie’s spit along her shaft. She pumps slowly as she watches Quinn push her cock into her sister’s pussy. “ _Fuck,_ ” she breathes to herself, squeezing the base.

Charlie favors them with a moan, tries to pull Quinn closer with her ankles crossed behind Quinn’s ass. Quinn smirks and takes Charlie’s thighs in her hands, holding her legs open as she thrusts. She pulls out completely to spread Charlie’s pussy lips with the blunt head of her dick, slapping the glistening pink flesh with her meat. She taps Charlie’s clit before smoothly sliding back inside her.

“You like this pussy, big sis?” Charlie husks.

“It’s alright,” Quinn shrugs, thrusting slow and deep, making sure to watch her thick cock pull out, a bright sheen of Charlie’s cum coating her shaft. “Had better.”

“Fucking bitch,” Charlie laughs. “Should get my monster strap-on and fuck you into the floor for that. Whatever, you’d love it too much.”

Rachel giggles at their antics, keeping herself hard as she watches the show. Quinn picks up her pace, pushing balls deep into Charlie’s pussy with every thrust, her big dick hitting spots inside her sister that she knows by heart. Charlie gasps and grips Quinn’s forearms, nails biting into her skin as Quinn pounds into her.

Quinn pants as she drills her sister’s pussy. Charlie’s body is shaking with the force of her thrusts, her tits bouncing, and she groans, tossing her head back, exposing the pale column of her throat. Quinn knows it’s definitely a form of vanity, but Charlie is fucking hot. Quinn leans down over her, hips pumping as she kisses Charlie’s pale neck. Charlie sighs in pleasure, grinning as Quinn kisses up her throat, to her jaw, to the corner of her mouth. “Kiss me, you sexy bitch,” Charlie purrs. Quinn grins at her and presses their lips together, tasting her sister’s lip gloss as they share a breath.

Charlie’s tongue seeks hers out, pressing into her mouth, and Quinn’s hips stutter. Quinn moans into her mouth, licks at her tongue. They have a good rhythm, the wet smack of kissing mixing with the rough slap of Quinn’s hips meeting Charlie’s. Charlie is sucking on her tongue when Quinn sideeyes Rachel, unsurprised to see the small brunette staring at them with wide eyes as she jerks off her dick.

As hot as they are, Rachel wants to join. She slides off the bed, cock bobbing between her legs, to admire the way Quinn’s ass flexes as she pounds into her sister. She slicks up her fingers with lube and drags them in between Quinn’s ass cheeks. The blonde groans, slowing down her thrusts by a hair so Rachel can slide a digit inside her grasping tightness. “Can I fuck you too, Quinnie?” Rachel husks, humping her dick against her smooth butt.

“You can do whatever you want, baby.” Quinn cranes her neck to kiss her, sucks on Rachel’s tongue. Another finger pushes into her ass, and she’s unable to help herself. Quinn pushes her ass out and fucks herself on Rachel’s scissoring fingers. “Feels good,” she husks, and Rachel smiles.

She spends a moment stretching Quinn’s ass open while Quinn fucks Charlie, or tries—Rachel’s practiced fingers have the moaning blonde’s thrusts faltering. When she’s ready Rachel pulls her fingers out of her. Quinn is bent over Charlie, the muscles in her back flexing as she relaxes for Rachel’s dick. She keeps Charlie going with short, deep thrusts. Rachel stands behind her, smiling when she catches sight of Charlie’s face, slack-jawed and unfocused, like she is bound to come at any moment. Rachel grips Quinn’s hip and presses the head of her cock against her ass until the head pops in. She pushes in deep, her thick cock stretching out Quinn’s butthole. “ _Fuck_ …” They both groan.

Rachel stays still while Quinn sets the pace. Quinn shoves her dick into Charlie’s pussy, Rachel’s cock sliding from her hole, and on the backstroke, Rachel’s meat fills her ass, the stretch making her head spin. Like she’s being split apart, driving her breathless. Once she’s settled in Rachel helps Quinn’s thrusts a bit, pulls her hips back so she’s flush, her cock buried deep in Quinn’s ass.

“How does that tight cheerleader ass feel around your cock, Rachel?” Charlie breathes, her arms around Quinn’s neck. She lets out soft moans while her sister pounds into her in a stuttered rhythm. “Fuck her hard. You know how much she loves getting owned by your dick.”

“Feels amazing,” Rachel pants. “Hot, so tight...”

“She won’t be tight when you’re done with her, will she?” Charlie grins and cups the base of Quinn’s neck. “She’ll be opened up, dripping your cum from her asshole. Tell her, Quinn.”

“Shut the fuck up, Char, I’m about to fucking come,” Quinn growls.

“Awww,” Charlie smirks and uses her pussy muscles to squeeze Quinn’s pumping dick. “What are you waiting for? Permission?”

Quinn pants roughly, neck arching, and works out, “Fuck you,” as she shoots her load, filling up her sister’s pussy with thick ropes of cum. “Fucking take my cum, cockslut.” She enunciates her words with powerful thrusts of her hips as finishes, working her cum deep. “Take. My. Cum. _Bitch_.”

Her sister’s roughness and the sensation of her warm load pulsing inside her pussy is enough to trigger Charlie’s own orgasm. She arches off the bed, a perfect curve, and lets out a high-pitched whine. Her cunt clamps around Quinn’s dick and she comes, her body trembling with every wave of pleasure that rolls through her spine. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Charlie squeezes Quinn’s shoulders as she pumps into her. “Too much, Quinn. _Fuck_.”

Quinn grins and collapses over Charlie, their bodies pressed together. “You love it,” she says, voice muffled against her sister’s pink hair.

Rachel, feeling slightly neglected, reminds the Fabrays of her presence with a sharp jut of her hips. Quinn and Charlie groan in unison, and Quinn lifts herself slightly as Rachel’s cock fills her ass. “I sure hope you two aren’t forgetting about me.” Rachel huffs, grasping Quinn’s hips so she’s still. She presses her chest against Quinn’s back, bites down on the slope of her shoulder and _rams_ her cock in and out of her asshole.

“Wouldn’t dare,” Quinn gasps out. She settles in for Rachel, arching her back so the brunette can fuck her nice and deep. Charlie wraps an arm around her sister’s sweaty back, sending her other hand to pull one of her ass cheeks aside for Rachel. Quinn groans, low and long, voice catching from Rachel’s deep, stabbing thrusts. “Come for me, Rachel. Shoot your load inside me.”

“Use her ass, Rach,” Charlie husks. “Fuck it until you come. Fill it up, use it, own it. She’s yours; this ass is yours.” She lifts one eyebrow. “For now, anyway. As in, the next five seconds, so make it happen.”

Rachel fights a laugh and pounds into Quinn harder, then harder still, until she’s coming hard, deep in Quinn’s clenching asshole. Her breathing stutters and she humps her load into her ass until she’s done, cock still half-erect. “Yes… Take that cum, Quinnie.” She rests her cheek against the blonde’s heaving back to rest and catch her breath.

“I feel it,” Quinn sighs, smiling. She reaches up to tousle Rachel’s hair above her. “You fuck me so good, baby.”

It’s late afternoon, but after that there’s an unspoken agreement that a short nap is in order. They settle on the bed, Quinn already half-asleep by the time she lies on her back. Rachel is in the middle, Charlie’s arms and legs slung over the brunette’s body as she nuzzles into her neck. They lie in silence until Charlie lets out a snort. “Quinn came first, haha.” She smacks her sister’s arm, causing her to jerk awake.

“Jackass,” Quinn mutters. “What?”

“You came first,” Rachel informs her with a bright smile. Charlie grins and raises a hand, and Rachel gives her a high-five for a job well done.

“Oh my god,” Quinn sighs. “You nerds.”

Charlie smirks and links her fingers with Quinn’s on top of Rachel’s stomach. “Shut up, you love us.”

“More than anything.”

 


End file.
